


Frankenstein, Just Why?

by CluckCluck



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, What Have I Done, i did all 13
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CluckCluck/pseuds/CluckCluck
Summary: Frankenstein gains some free time and decides to abuse it and all the clan leaders
Relationships: Cadis Etrama Di Raizel & Frankenstein (Noblesse), Frankenstein (Noblesse)&Ragar Kertia
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	1. Misplaced Nature

'Well that didn't take long', Frankenstein thought after he finished cleaning the entire manor for the third time this week.

After completing the contract between Raizel and him things just became easier. He could spar longer with Ragar and make trips from the kitchen to the study quicker, but cleaning was especially faster. The normally slow and mundane task became another unconscious task that got done quickly and efficiently.

'Serving Master is a joy, but I do need something to do between waiting for results in the lab and sparing with Ragar and the old man'. He sighed while leaning into the broom he holding.

He began walking back to the kitchen to prepare a snack for him and his Master. While he enjoyed the surfaces that sparkled because of his hard work they were more of a reminder of his oncoming boredom than his well earned achievements. 

'Do Nobles even clean their houses?' Frankenstein mused as he made his way into the kitchen, 'They have the concept of butlers and maids but do Nobles really have it in their prideful selves to maintain their or somebody else's house? Knowing how Gejutel is somebody like him would definitely find it rude if somebody cleaned his house.' Frankenstein chuckled to himself as he prepared the cart to ship the treats.

'I bet anything he would say something like, "You think my house is dirty, like some inelegant human shoe?! HAH! Not this house!" As he thought this he almost couldn't keep himself from laughing out loud. But he regained his composure before he walked into the study his master resided in.

"Master", he said as he greeted Raizel with a bow, "I have brought tea with some snacks".

Raizel turned from his window and took a seat in his normal spot and invited Frankenstein to sit across from him with a gesture.

'Master is as lovely as usual', Frankenstein thought fondly, as much to himself as he could. 'I shouldn't bother him with this issue, but what can I do?'

Frankenstein began to make Raizel a plate and then one for himself unconsciously as he went back to previous train of thought. 'In any area I find myself in I usually distract myself with whatever is abundant. Abundance of beaches, the church will get new stained glass. Abundance of farms, the farmers are still enjoying their new ploys. Abundance of women, well, it's a good thing I fixed the farming tools for that population increase. But what am I supposed to do on an island filled with Nobles and hous-'.

A wicked grin flashed across his face. Raizel looked up when he noticed Frankenstein's energy spiking, but became confused when he saw Frankenstein sweetly smiling at him. He went back to enjoying tea shortly after.

'That's right this is an island filled with hilariously annoying Nobles with sticks so far up their asses you can see it when they speak', he Franken thought with wicked glee, 'Do Nobles clean their houses? As a scientist, I feel I should test this.

Hypothesis: If Nobles don't clean their houses then I will find a source of entertainment on this island because Nobles make the funniest faces when they feel insulted. And they get insulted over the silliest things'.

Frankenstein lets out a small chuckle and every clan leader across Lukedonia collectively shiver.

Raizel innocently wonders what has made Frankenstein so happy today.

\---->:) 

Experiment 1: Test Subject: Urokai Agvain 

Sneaking into the Agvain house was surprisingly easy. Frankenstein calculated he had 5 hours until dawn. Since his awakening cleaning 2 of Raizel's manor's wings take him 3 hours, and because the Agvain mansion is the size of one and a half he figured he had enough time to clean and add a little something extra.

He put on the mask he sto- borrowed from Ragar and started his chaotic extracurricular.

\----

-Urokai-

When Urokai got back to his mansion after his trip, he noticed something was different.

His house was usually clean, pristine in his opinion, but today it seemed more... shiny. 'It almost resembles the way Sir Cadis Etrama Di Raizel's house looks now after that human arrived'.

'But that is impossible. There is no way Frankenstein could get in here'. Urokai shook his head while noticing how much clearer his view through the windows are now. 'I need to get my work done. I have no time for that human and hi-', his thoughts are cut off as he turns into his dining room to take his usual shortcut to his study.

The windows were drawn so the sun was coming in full force through the crystal clear windows. The light flooded the room which was already had each tile sparkling from ceiling to floor. The table was set with all the silverware in the house adding to the blinding display. Even the columns seemed to have a new glow to them. And upon walking into the room the full glare of the sun was reflected back into his eye, which momentarily blinded him causing him to cry out.

'What the hell is happening?!' Urokai was now confused and irritated which started to brew a cocktail of rage in him. 'I'll have to make a run for next door if I'm going to my study in at all', because silverware was not going to slow him down. His Noble pride wouldn't allow it. So he ran through the room blindly while stumbling and bumping into totally avoidable objects and slipping on the freshly waxed floors.

When he finally made it to the next hallway he decided to just run to his room to do his work there as he realized his study had more windows in it. 'For just in case Sir Raizel ever came over' was the reasoning for behind that renovation that he was currently almost regretting.

He turned the last corner and stood right in front of his room. Urokai let out a sigh of relief, "I'll wait til it gets a little darker, then I'll deal with whatever that was", he said as he opened the door to his room.

His room. His personal bedroom. Which currently looked like a forest threw up in it. The walls were covered with tropical flowers and vines, and in the center of the room where his desks and bed should be were trees. Trees. Full trees with trunk, leaves and all, while the floor was covered with a layer of liken or moss.

Urokai went from being blinded by the sun to being blinded by rage in a matter of seconds. There was only one being that would do this. Only one bastard had the gall to do something like...this.

"FRANKENSTEIN!!!"

\----

-Frankenstein-

Observation: The Cyclopus Dumbassus (Common Name: Urokai) is weak to lights and shiny objects. According to the local Calmatis Doucheus (Common Name: Ragar) the Agvain family is related to snakes, yet the Dumbassus reacted with hostility to its optimal habitat. More research required.

Hypothesis progress: Proven. His screaming face was very amusing and the voice crack in the middle made me lose a significant amount of oxygen. Must try again

Frankenstein closed his notebook. "On to the next one. Oh. But first I should make some cookies."

\----

Experiment 2: Test Subject: Krasis Blerster 

The Blerster house had more guards than expected, but they were easy enough to slip past or knock out. Thanks the mask they couldn't easily identify the assailant, but they feeling of defeat was made clear.

'Its strange. Recently the clan leaders haven't been home. Well whatever'. 

As Frankenstein made his way to the center of the estate he began to smirk. 'Ragar told me the Blerster are the cupids humans talk about in stories. So I know he's going to love this'.

\----

-Krasis-

'My house is cleaner than usual, but a house of someone who serves the Lord should at least be this clean.' the clan leader thought proudly. 'But who did this?'

As Krasis walked through his manor he noticed that a few of his guards were either missing or not where they were supposed to be. "What is going on?" he asked the young Noble running past him.

He looked nervous, "S-Someone got into the mansion this morning before your return. Everyone is trying to figure out if anything was taken and where everyone is."

"What do you mean? Do you mean they were taken?" 'Who would be able to kidnap guards I trained myself?'

"N-Not exactly. No one has been taken but they have been tied up and hidden in different locations around the manor. W-W were all about to go check the last room, because a big portion of us are still missing."

"The last room?"

"Y-Yes. All the other rooms have been checked and a number of guards have been found, but we have yet to check the dining room."

"Lets hurry". Krasis sprinted with the young guard to the dining room. 'The fact an intruder could make it so close to the center of the house. Who was it?'

He continued to sprint toward the room while being blinded every so often by the gleam of a window or sunlight reflected off a doorknob. When he made it to the door of the dining room he stopped. The door was being crowded by guards who were trying to get in or standing around watching with worry.

"What's going on? Why aren't we inside already?" Everyone was startled by the clan leader's appearance. Then they began to fidget and look nervously to each other. Until one of the guards stepped out. "Sir, t-the door seems to be blocked from the inside. We have been trying to force our way in, but at this point the only way to do that is by breaking the door, which we have trying to avoid."

This is worrying, but this is also good news. This room has no other entrance or exit beside from this door and the windows can't be opened , so the intruder must still be inside with the other guards. "Move, no door shall stand between me and this criminal. Prepare yourselves!"

All the guards readied themselves. Krasis backed up and took a running start to shoulder check the door. But as he went through the usual friction of the carpet wasn't there to stop him from falling face first into...mud? Krasis pulled himself up and looked around in horror. His dining room was void anything slightly related to dining and was instead filled with tall grass and huge puddles which were kept in place with even more mud. Krasis was about to faint just by looking at this shameful display until he noticed what was keeping the grass in place. In the middle of the mini ponds were his guards tied up in groups of five with long blades of grass sticking out of their clothes, hair and ropes. But no intruder or suspicious person could be seen. Just shame.

Krasis couldn't take seeing this scene anymore. "I can no longer serve the Lord knowing I have been dishonored to such an extent." he whimpered out of his lifeless face, and face-planted back into the mud.

"Sir Blerster!" 

\----

-Frankenstein-

Observation: The Stificus Hardassis (Common Name: Krasis) appears to have been proud of the shine on his habitat, until it reached the marshes in the center of its den. Swans (creature of love, much like cupid) tend to enjoy such environments. Upon viewing it sank into the ground and didn't float. 

Notes: Maybe a different creature should have been the reference. Better line up for next time

Hypothesis: Not Proven. While its behavior toward the marshes were entertaining to see the feeling from viewing the Cyclopus Dumbassus was not replicated. More research required.

"Oh, I didn't make Master his tea, yet."

\----

Experiment 3: Test Subject: Edian Drosia 

While Edian didn't do anything to deserve this treatment, beside from shamelessly trying to flirt with Raizel, Frankenstein thought it was only fair her house have something in it as well.

'She has been a loyal companion to Master, so to acknowledge this I shall make her house suit her as best I can. Its only fair for the flirting and those flowers.' Franken thought irritably. 'But this is too easy. Her house has no guards, but its still too quiet even if it's empty.'

He thought about this but quickly discarded the thought in favor of continuing, 'I have 2 hours left until dawn and I still need to make Master breakfast and run back for observations. I shouldn't get distracted for much longer'.

\----

-Edian-

'Lagus made his usual unreasonable demands again', Edian thought. She sighed as she opened the door to her desolate estate. It looked more vibrant than it usually did, but otherwise the house looked the same to her. Lonely and vacant of any life.

'I wonder how Sir Raizel is doing', she wondered as she wandered aimlessly through her house. Every so often she would have to shield her eyes from the sun or balance herself to avoid slipping on the glittering floor, but everything just received an indifferent reaction.

After slipping a few more times, Edian decided to move to the study because it was the only room she could think of with carpeted floors. She also wanted to enjoy the view from the room, as she had followed Urokai's brilliant example of renovations to make her house more appealing to the reclusive noblesse. 

When she opened the door to her study a flurry of emotions hit her. Her normally dimly lit study was had blue paint splattered over the walls and curtains. It almost resembled the sky. She walked in vacantly stepping on something that snapped beneath her feet. She looked away from the sky-like scenery to see...a bundle of twigs and branches. The shape the bundle was in was akin to that of a bird's nest. There was also something smaller around the nest and inside it. Deciding she wanted a closer look, Edian walked through the nest to the windows and opened them. With the added light to the room she noticed how much more sky-like the room had become. When she looked back at the nest to see what was there her eyes widened with shock then fondness. 

'Those were the flowers I had gifted to Sir Raizel. I believe they were called hydrangea." She leaned down to pick up the small petals that had fallen. She decided to just sit in the nest and enjoy the view through the polished glass. Only Frankenstein knew who gifted the flowers to Raizel, and only he would release his childish jealousy at the gesture in such a way. But she wouldn't put it past Urokai. 

"Maybe I'll pay a visit to Sir Raizel later and thank his outrageous servant for the gift." 

\----

-Frankenstein-

Observation: The Albina Stonefacum (Common Name: Edian) reacted to everything with more indifference than Master to salted vegetables. She shows loyalty much like her animal counterpart the eagle, so it makes sense she would enjoy her nest.

Notes: She is definitely going to visit later

Hypothesis: Unknown. It was satisfying but not in the way originally intended. More research required.

"I guess I should make some cakes for tea time".

\----

-Raizel-

Frankenstein seemed to be causing chaos, again. 'He has been making more sweets for me recently. As if he's (successfully) trying to distract me from something'. 

Recently every morning before dawn he has been leaving with different supplies to go to different clan leader mansions. Like clock work he'll leave before dawn, return to cater to Raizel, then leave around noon. When he leaves around noon Raizel begins to pick up more of his emotions as they slip through. 

'I'm glad he's found something entertaining to occupy himself with, but the amount of mischievousness I sense is worrying'. Raizel sighs. 'At least today he seemed calmer'.

He heard a knock at the door. "Master. Edian has arrived and I've made shortcake."

'Whatever he's doing can't be too bad', Raizel thought as he received his plate. 'I'll intervene when it becomes to much for the others.'

\----

-Frankenstein-

Experiment 4: Test Subject: Rosmund Elenor (rats)(basement swamp)

'Damn this house straight to hell.' 

Frankenstein was originally confused as to why this house was also void of any active guards. Besides the barracks behind the house there were no guards anywhere in or around the house. But when the first sigil on the door lit up he caught on pretty quick.

Every room, door, and window had some sort of protective or explosive rune placed on it. Normally in the face of such high level security, one would surrender to the fact they couldn't do it. Frankenstein, surrender? Never surrender. Even after he triggered every, single spell he kept right on cleaning. Wax on or wax off, this house was going to sparkle god damn it. 

When he finally made it to the location where he decided to leave his 'surprise' what awaited him made him want to scream.

'So the house of Elenor can summon fucking mythical beasts. Good to know.' he thought as he dodged an attack from some eldritch lich.

"More than anybody else. This house deserves my wrath more than anybody else". He couldn't risk his energy being identified so he had to defeat this thing with what he brought with him. A broom and a feather duster. He sighed and squared up.

'If I survive this I'm punching Ragar in the face.'

\----

-Rosmund- 

'I rushed back from my mission because my defense runes were triggered, but what am I looking at?'

Rosmund went around the entire perimeter of his tower, but couldn't find any evidence of an attack. The tower seemed to shimmer in the sun, which was an odd occurrence for brick but he ignored it to check the wards again.

'Maybe the inside is where the most damage happened?' Rosmund began to make his way to the front door. He attempted to open the door but found he couldn't grip the handle. 'Who made this so slick?' Pushing the door only caused him to slide down cartoonishly slow.

Sufficiently embarrassed and grateful no one was there to witness that he decided to take the back entrance in. But he didn't make any progress at that door either. Rosmund couldn't wait any longer and couldn't take much more sliding so he broke down the door. Confusion barely describes the look on his face when he saw the state of his home. Every wall looked glossed over and all the windows were so clear the sun glared through only to bounce of the walls, which made every hallway a light trap from hell. Beams of light bounced from every surface blinding him at every angle and he has barely moved from the door.

'As far as I can sense all the runes in this area are deactivated. If whoever did this made it this far back into the tower... though I doubt it I should check the summoning room just in case.'

Realizing he had to walk through the beams to make it to the basement Rosmund steeled himself to run through. The moment his foot hit the floor the world was upside in the next minute. Getting up from his crystal trap yielded the same result. When he finally gained enough friction to stand up he shot up straight into a strong sun beam, which shocked him back to the ground. This whole event has landed him a whole 2 feet from the door frame.

Rosmund knew the only way he was going to get to his location is by going through the beams, since he couldn't run or walk he had to crawl under the beams.'Please, let no one see this.'

Much like a penguin on a snowy hill, Rosmund slid on his belly to the next hallway. Thankfully, whatever guards made it inside were blinded just like he was, so no one saw his shameful state.

At the door leading to the summoning room (AKA the basement) Rosmund blasted the door open to avoid any fanfare. Remembering the stairs that he now has to descend to get to the room made him thankful once again for the lack of witnesses. He assumed they were as glossy as the floors so he launched himself down the stairs on his stomach and winced at every bump that hit him until he reached the bottom. When he hit the bottom step he noticed relatively less shine on the floor so he thought it was safe to stand.

'It seems they made it this far, but if they went into this room they surely have met their doom'. This thought was rather satisfying but he still needed to confirm that the trespasser was actually dealt with. He thought he was going to be greeted with the sight of a crippled noble under the elder lich he summoned, instead his legs were drenched with dense, muddy water and he saw his summoning circle, that took him 2 months to complete, under a swampy landscape. The stone walls leading up to the single window in the room were covered with thick vines and full trees had taken root in the ground. To make matters worse when he looked closer at the base of the trees he saw rats scurrying around carrying bones in their mouths.

'Wait, bones? Is that my lich!?'

Overall a total of 6 full months of work has been flooded by disgustingly murky water and misplaced trees. Leaving only contently fat rats and a despairing clan leader in their wake. Rosmund fell to his knees to agonize over his lost project.

\----

-Frankenstein-

Observation: The Witchicus Bitchicus (Common Name: Rosmund) seemed to suffer under the bright light like most witches are known for. As it has a weapon called Blood Witch it seemed only right to give it a habitat fit to host the witch's most common companion, the rat. However this witch seemed inclined to penguin like behaviors.

Notes: Revenge made the laughter feel better

Hypothesis: Proven. Forcing this insolent creature to devolve into a roach so it could move was great. More notes from my lovely assistant (dark spear) prove that the despair radiating from the subject was also a great addition to the show. All in all 10/10 would flood again. No further research required on this subject.

"Now, time to punch Ragar."

\----

Experiment 5: Test Subject: Ragar Kertia

'Of course this is the most heavily guarded house. Ragar, you prick'. From outside the manor Frankenstein could already see more activity than any of the other houses.

'I'm definitely going to get in to make sure salt gets into that wou-'

"Excuse me, are you the human, Frankenstein?"

"HOLY SHI-", Frankenstein quickly turns around to see some random guard behind him. He stays on guard ready to knock this guy out if he needed to.

"Family Leader made us aware you might be visiting us sometime soon. Though he is not currently here. Did you need help with those bags?"

Frankenstein looked at the bags, then back to the guard. "So. You're saying that I can just walk in through the front?" he asked sounding a little bitter. 

The guard looked confused. "Y-Yes?"

Frankenstein narrowed his eyes. "And it was Ragar who told you I was going to be here?"

"Yes"

"I hate you."

"Huh, W-Why?"

"This house can stay filthy for all I care, just point me in the direction of the master bedroom."

The guard, more confused than ever, pointed to one of the far windows.

Frankenstein grabbed his bags, "Thank you". Then he started walking toward the room.

\----

-Ragar-

Ragar had been heard of all the trouble, he assumed, Frankenstein had be causing. He suspected his house was next due to the random punch he had received the previous day.

From the reports that were coming in about clan leader houses turning into light traps with random biomes placed in a well used rooms Ragar thought he should prepare himself to dodge the sun. Instead he noted his house looked quite normal.

'Did he not come last night?'

One of his guards stopped him as he was about to walk to his room. "Family Leader, I have a report to make."

"Yes".

"The human known as Frankenstein was seen walking around the manor this morning."

'So he was here'."Were any Nobles captured or blinded like in earlier reports?"

"N-No, he only focused on one room and then left."

Ragar thought for a moment. "Which room?"

The guard seemed to flinch, "The master bedroom, sir."

"I see. Thank you for the report." The guard bowed and walked away. Ragar made his way to his room. At the door he braced himself for something obscene. He was greeted with a room filled up to his knee with sand and rocks. In the sand the phrase, 'FIGHT ME' was written.

'When?' He thought. Ragar stepped up on to the sand and walked to the center of the room.

'I remember he told me certain humans have gardens of sand to train and mediate. I wonder if he will be willing to help me start after our fight'.

Ragar continued to think about this, content with his new room.

\----

-Frankenstein-

Observation: Calmatis Doucheus (Common Name: Ragar) is a dick who ruins people's fun. The sand meant to annoy him has pleased him instead.

Notes: I forgot he wanted a zen garden after I brought it up. Remember not to help him no matter how much he asks

Hypothesis: Failed because Ragar is Ragar

He sighed "I can't have any fun with him"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As school has now ended I can now begin doing more stuff I want to do.
> 
> I tell a lie.
> 
> But I do want to finish the works I've started so far.

Experiment 6: Test Subject: Roctis Kravei

'Ragar said Kravei were connected to the ocean, right?' Frankenstein standing behind the house of Kravei eyeing the place to make sure he didn't run into anymore Noble traps or annoying guards.

'They shouldn't have anything too perilous in here. Plus I doubt Roctis could conjure anything more terrible than that spawn of his. I swear she must be demented or something.'

After he confirmed there were no more magic traps he began to scope out the terrain.

He noticed how close the house was to the coastline. It was only a short run away. 'Hmm? This house might require a little extra work', He thought wickedly.

It will require strategy, cunning, speed and a bit of engineering.

"It seems this time around I'll willingly putting more work into this"

\----

-Roctis-

After leaving the meeting that was called to discuss how to deal with Frankenstein's new... project, Roctis was trying to get back home to check his defenses.

It has been a week since his last known transgression. Though Ragar has always been rather lax when it came to Frankenstein this latest stunt has only seemed to please him. Even at the meeting he only reported the progress he has made on his new garden that Frankenstein is, reluctantly, helping him with.

'I can only wonder who he's going to target next', he thinks as he walks up to his door. He noticed was a bit harder to open than usual, but with a hard pull he was able to open to open the door. 

Only to be forcibly dragged away with the current that emerged violently from his house upon being released. Along with the water were a few of his guards that seemed strangely waterlogged.

"CLAN LEADER!", one of them managed to gasp out, "He's done it! I don't know how or why but he's done it!"

Roctis stands trying to gather himself and the recovering knights. "This is different from what I've heard. I thought he was weaponizing light. What did he do here?"

One of the guards still on the ground looked up with a face filled with dread, "At first he was just cleaning, like the reports said. We didn't think much of it so we just tried to stop him." An empty chuckle leaves his mouth, "It was strange no matter how close we got to him he just seemed to faze out of reach, like a shadow."

Another guard spoke up when the first began to start rambling. "He started installing doors after he had cleaned the estate and by that point we were exhausted and thought he had completed what had come to do." He seemed to pause and his face contorted as if the memory itself were painful. "And then he- then came the- oh god the-" 

As the knights have lost themselves to trauma Roctis decided the only way to find out what happened is to check himself. 

He walked through the hallways until he made it to a door that he didn't remember being there. Cautiously he opened it for the event at the front door to repeat. This time only 2 guards came out. 

'How did he get this water here? How much did he put inside?' Questions plagued Roctis's mind. He rushed forward to the next hallway trying to get to the next stair case. Before leaving the dry hallway he noticed tubing that seemed to go through the ceiling that was camouflage with the wall.

But he couldn't deal with the object right now he has to find the rest of the guards and the source of all this water. 

With new found focus he rushed through hallway after hallway. Sometimes getting swept back into the previous one. And each one had more water and force than the last.

When he finally freed the majority of his guards, all of which were thoroughly traumatized, he made it to the last door. The door he dreaded opening the most as it led to the room he was most proud of and the biggest room in the whole estate. It was possible that this room was bigger than any of the other clan leaders' besides Sir Raizel's.

The ballroom.

The stress of a morning of running around, alone, saving all of his guards from drowning while playing a strange and cruel game of water board roulette had finally caught up to Roctis. In the face of his final challenge he had a moment of weakness.

'Dear Lord, what have I done to deserve this? Did I not love my daughter enough? Did I say something to Frankenstein? Was Sir Raizel offended by something I had done?'

In the span of a few seconds Roctis had interrogated his life from beginning to see if something was out of place. To see if anything could've prevented this one instance. But he saw none.

"That human is just cruel. I am the Clan Leader, Roctis Kravei, and in the face of my own element and in the face of difficulties and cruelties I will stand strong!"

This exclamation was more for himself than several crying lads at his feet, but it still brought up morale and the little hope they had left in them that they could get through this day.

Yes. Everything will be fine after this. This will turn into a bad dream or moment that can be looked back on with fondness that hindsight tints things with.

Roctis reached for the door truly believing this, with all his heart.

He grasped the handle.

Slowly. He pulled the door open.

The men at his feet flinched as the door creaked. But as he kept opening the door he felt no sudden rushing force, no indication that they were about to be enveloped in cold water suddenly or crushed by its heavy flow.

Hope filled them once again. So much so that in his excitement Rocis ceased his slow movements and threw open both doors at once.

All it took was one second of staring. A single glance.

One look to make Roctis feel like a hopeless child.

There may not have been a sudden rushing water to the door but there was certainly water filling that room. Blocked by an unnatural transparent film, like glass but more flexible. And inside of it lay the last of his men left afloat in the 'tank'. Somehow despite logic telling them it was impossible Frankenstein had managed to carve out the floor above and below the ballroom to make a single cylinder in the center of his house that resembled a coral reef. 

In any other circumstance the sight would've been beautiful. A true sight to behold. Because even the natural inhabitants of a coral reef were swimming about as if nothing was strange about their new elevation.

But the sight was disturbed by the bodies that floated limp in the tank that were being played with by the sea creatures. Very few of the nobles inside of the tank were still fighting to get out or moving at all in any way that showed life.

All of the nobles were still alive this much was certain. Nobles didn't have the same bodily functions as humans as their souls were their cores and maintained their bodies and not their organs. But in this moment, with their bodies being crushed by thousands of tons of water and having fish swimming around and sometimes in their unresponsive bodies the noble guards seem to have lost any sense of motivation to maintain the dignity of a proper uptight noble or even the drive for survival like a normal living being.

Being subjected to such a scent that was devoid of any hope filled Roctis with a new feeling. A feeling he has never had a need to feel in his years as a high ranking noble.

Despair and fear.

Fear of the human who could imagine and develop such a scene in their mind and bring it to life in such a way.

He has had his fill of the sight before him. He fell to his knees and lost consciousness."

\----

-Frankenstein-

Observation: The Rolypolius Whiphandeus (Common Name: Roctis) doesn't seem to like splashing like his aquatic background suggests. The fish tank that has been gifted to him made him so happy that he passed out from the shock. Also Nobles don't need to breathe which is an interesting exploit for later.

Notes: I thought he would be better at swimming but the floundering was still very funny.

Hypothesis: Proven. Seeing the shock on such a big guy's face was worth all the work and his constant flopping and guppy like expressions made the whole experience.

"Now to wash of this fish smell before heading back to Master. I hope its not too late for these clothes".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of drawing all the scenes I've written about so far. Seems like a fun idea.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the foolishness  
> If it wasn't clear he was giving them scientific names 
> 
> When I finish my homework the next chapter for all my works should be ready
> 
> .....so like never


End file.
